Legacy  A Private Novel
by KyeTamm
Summary: What would happen if an old Easton legacy helped Ariana Osgood escape prison and enroll back at Easton with a new identity and appearance? The series would changed, would it not? Starts after the series 'Inner Circle'.
1. Emily

_**Summary : What would happen if an old Easton legacy helped Ariana Osgood escape prison and enroll back at Easton with a new identity and appearence? The series would changed, would it not? Starts after the series 'Inner Circle'. **_

LEGACY

A **Private **Novel

**EMILY**

I sighed and turned around, the face of Constance Talbot filling my view.

"You okay?" She asked, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. I nodded slowly and sniffed, taking in the scent of coffee. Probably from the cops that had just arrived a few minutes ago to inspect Cheyenne Martin's body.

Just yesterday we had been talking and chatting with her, discussing about new trends of clothings and whatever. And now, she was dead, being laid on a stretcher to be escorted to the hospital. But who do they think they're kidding, everyone knows she's dead.

"I can't believe she would choose death then going back," Vienna Clark said, sitting down on the stone next to me. London Simmons crossed her arms and huffed. "Me neither." She agreed, closing her eyes momentarily.

"Well, it's official." Portia Ahronian exclaimed, walking into my view. "What is?" London asked, raising an eyebrow. "Cheyenne's death?" Portia replied, using a tone that she usually used for idiots.

"So, she's really gone?" Constance whimpered. I knew that Constance never liked Cheyenne, but judging from the hesitation and fear in her voice, she sounded like she was in real grief. Like Cheyenne was an old friend to her or something. "Yeah, really gone." I replied, even though i knew that i wasn't supposed to.

Josh Hollis, my boyfriend, came shoving his way through the crowd and arrived in front of me with his chest heaving up and down. Sweat prickling down his skin. "What's wrong?" I asked, feeling too numb to stand up and walk to him. He looked at me dead in the eye and stood up straight, his breathing slower this time.

"Why're they investigating Cheyenne's room? I thought she died of suicide." I winced a little at the mention of her commiting suicide then sighed. "The cops just won't let it go like that, not after last year." Tiffany Goulborne said, looking at the ground as she tightly grip her camera with her hands.

"So basically, they think it's a murder." Portia said, sitting down next to Vienna. "Idiots." She finished, looking away. We stayed like that for a few minutes, the event of this morning hurling itself into our minds. My mind. I closed my eyes to think out of desperation, surely Cheyenne wouldn't... commit suicide just because she got expelled and had to go home. Surely she wouldn't. Then what was the cause?

"Get out of my way!" My eyes whirled open as a girl with long brown blonde hair shoved herself through the crowd of students, nearly tripping over someone's foot and landing face flat on the ground. "What's going on?" Her loud voice asked.

"A student died," The police officer replied casually, as if it happened everyday. "What?" The girl blurted, looking around at the scene. "Who?"

"Cheyenne Martin." Her eyes widened at the cop's reply. She sunk onto her knees and closed her light brown eyes. "Who's that?" Constance asked, tilting her head to the right. Thus, causing her hair to fall onto my shoulder. "That's Emily Springs," Rose Sakowitz said, her voice sounding surprise.

"Emily Springs? As in, _the_ Emily Springs?" Portia asked, her eyes widened and she switched her gaze from Rose to Emily. "Who's Emily Springs?" I suddenly asked.

Portia scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Emily Springs is one of Easton's legacy. She graduated a year before you came," My eyes widened as i stared at the girl on her knees, silently sobbing into her hands. "She had awards for being the smartest in her grade, and sometimes, in the whole school." Portia said. "She's the same age as you, Reed."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, she skipped two grades and graduated highest in her class. Makes me wonder how she did it," Rose mumbled, playing with the strings attached onto her jacket. "Was she and Cheyenne close?" Sabine DuLac asked, leaning agaisnt the stone behind us. Rose nodded and stopped her string-playing. "They were really close. Emily and Cheyenne's parents worked together once and since then, they've been really close friends."

I heard Vienna let out a little gasp. "I never knew that!" She exclaimed, her high-pitched voice sounded like needles piercing into my throbbing head. "Emily was once invited to stay at the Billings," At this, my gaze automatically shifted to Portia, who was eyeing Emily suspiciously. "But she turned down the offer. Saying something about hating praise and being high." Portia finished, her stare turning into a glare.

_Who doesn't wanna be in Billings? Most importantly,_ "Who wouldn't want to be in charge?" I asked to no one in particular. "Well, i guess some people are just like that." Constance murmered, staring at Emily in awe.

I heard her shout at the cop, asking how did this happen. I started feeling towards the girl and i instantly felt like crying again. I know the feeling. The feeling of finding out someone you cared about, someone really close to you, had suddenly died. I sighed silently and looked at the ground. This couldn't be happening, not again. I closed my eyes and silently wished this was all a dream, that i would wake up in my bed with Cheyenne screaming at me to get up. But when i opened them, i started realizing that this wasn't a dream. Wasn't a nightmare. This was reality, and it stings like a bitch.


	2. Pleasure

**PLEASURE**

"Reed!"

I stopped and turned back. Sabine, Constance, Kiki Rosen, Missy Thurber, Lorna Gross and Astrid Chou were all standing a few inches behind me. They all had smiles on their faces. Well, all except Missy, who was frowning with her arms crossed over her chest. Her nostrils seems to be larger then they were just now. "We're going back to Billings, wanna follow?"

I guess it beats walking back there alone, but the thing i wanted to do least is to go back to Billings. Go back to Cheyenne's room. Go back to the guilt and shame that i felt crawling up my skin. I shook it off with a nod that i didn't even know i did. I walked over to them, trying my best to form a smile. It was as if they didn't even remember what happened this morning. Everyone with smiles on their faces, not as bright as yesterday or the day before but they were still smiles.

"You alright?" Constance asked, looking at me with concern and worry. "Yeah, i'm fine. Just, tired." I whispered, sighing. I was tired, exhausted actually. But besides that, i was scared. My chest tightens with just the memory of Cheyenne on the floor, pills scattered everywhere. "We're all tired." Sabine stated, giving me her best comfort smile. I smiled back and shoved my hands into the back pockets of my jeans.

"Reed Brennan?" I blinked and looked up. It took me a few seconds to realize that Emily Springs had just came up to me, a sweet smile on her delicate and beautiful face. She looked pretty, even though she sobbed nearly throughout the whole morning. Her hair was straightened, but her fringe left waves of blonde curly hair to drop on her face. Her face was cleaned off, as if she hadn't cried at all. "You're Reed Brennan, right?"

I nodded slowly. My gaze never leaving Emily. Her smile widened and she extended a hand. "My name's Emily Springs. It's a pleasure to meet you," My heart exploded and all thoughts of Cheyenne's death left my mind. This Easton legacy had just offered me her hand, saying that it was a pleasure to meet me. Meet _me._

I was frozen for a moment, staring at the extended hand when someone poked me in the ribs. I quickly snapped back and reached out to shake her hand. "N-No, the pleasure's all mine." I stammered, smiling sheepishly. "Cheyenne has been talking non-stop about you." She exclaimed. At that sentence, i quickly froze again. Cheyenne? Talking about _me_? Why the hell would Cheyenne Martin wanted to talk about _me_, of all people.

"Really, she's told me many interesting stories involving you." She continued, her eyes wandering all over the place, as if she she was talking to everything. And then, i snapped back to reality and laughed nervously. "Really?" I choked, cursing myself silently under my breath. "Yeah, you're absolutely brilliant." That compliment kinda took me by surprise. Here i was, being complimented by an Easton Legacy. Woah.

Only after a few seconds from that sentence that i had realized she was using a slight british accent. "You're from Britain?" I asked, my eyes taking a glance at Astrid for a few seconds. "Oh no. I'm from England. My father sent me off to Britain to study after i graduated from Easton." I nodded. "Anyways, i gotta go." She said, taking a quick look at her watch. "I'm meeting a friend. I really want you to meet her. Maybe tomorrow?" She asked, tilting her head a little. I smiled and nodded.

"Sure." She smiled and gave me a hug before rushing off to god knows where. "Woah Reed, you're taking big steps all of a sudden." Astrid mumbled, watching the brown blonde go. "Yeah, who knew that Cheyenne would talk about you." Constance said, nudging me a little. I stood there, frozen. Not believing it myself. Until i heard Missy snort.

"Come on, guys. Let's go. I think the others are expecting us." I mumbled, even though i knew the others wouldn't care less about where the little Billings girls went.


	3. Ashby

**ASHBY**

I walked to the dining hall with Rose and Sabine by my side. Constance had to go off somewhere for something _private_. "Hey, you talked to Emily yesterday, right?" Rose suddenly asked. I blinked and nodded. "Well, she said she wanted you to meet a friend, right?" I nodded again and wondered where she was going with this.

"I'm just wondering who it is, y'know. I mean, it's not everyday an Easton Legacy comes up to you and says that she wants you to meet a friend, not only that, but heard alot from you." Rose stated, looking up at the sky as she talked. I nodded again, this time, harder. I was hitting my head yesterday, wondering who this mystery friend was. I mean, i had to agree with Rose on what she said.

"Guess we're just gonna have to find out," Sabine said excitedly.

We entered the dining hall and a hush fell over the room. I raised an eyebrow and walked to the breakfast line. Once we picked out our food, we walked to our usual table and sat down. Me sitting across from Portia, Sabine and Rose next to me. I looked at a group of girls who were whispering and chattering at their table, eyeing me suspiciously, and raised an eyebrow. They quickly looked away, turning red.

"Hey Reed," Emily greeted, walking up to me. Every living soul in the cafeteria turned their attention towards Emily as she smiled politely at me. "Um, hi." _Stupid, stupid, stupid greeting!_

"How are you this morning?" She asked, her smile widening slightly. "I'm... fine." I replied slowly, feeling every pair of eyes on my back. "Well, that's good." She nodded and turned around. A girl with long brown hair - with light brown highlights - emerald green eyes, tan skin and a very familiar look emerged from the breakfast line. She was wearing a light blue cashmere sweater, along with plain faded blue jeans and casual jewerly, a very pretty silver metal bracelet and a pair of golden earings.

"This is my friend from Britain," Emily explained nervously, smiling at the girl walking towards us. "Her name is Ashby Eshcotte," The girl nervously approached our table, though her walk was unsteady, her eyes were determined. "Hello." She greeted. Somehow her voice sent shivers down my spine. This girl was so familiar. Too familiar. Time to do some digging on her.

"Hi Ashby," Rose greeted, smiling sweetly. "Just Ash, please." Emily stared at her and coughed. _What was that about?_

"Anyways, i have to go and i really hate to leave her alone at a table in a new school, so-" She looked at me pleadingly. I looked around and everyone was looking at me, as if expecting me to say something. "Oh, urm-" I looked at Portia and her look says one thing _'Go on girl, she's a legacy. Let her friend sit here.'_. I shrugged and smiled. "Sure."

Emily practically shrieked with joy, but she just went with a wide smile. "Thank you so much, Reed. You have no idea how much this means to me!" She blurted, smiling uncontrollably. She nudged Ash's arm and whispered something in her ear, her smile turned to a neutral frown and i knew that it had to be important. "Well, see ya'. Thanks again," She exclaimed, smiling at me before walking away.

"Sit down, Ash." Portia said, pointing at the seat beside her. Ash smiled and sat down. "That's a really cool name, Ashby." Rose said. "T-Thank you, my. Um. Dad got that name from a storybook," She said uncertainly. I just kept staring at her, something about her. Something so familiar. But i can't quite put my finger on it.

"Who's this?" I switched my gaze from Ash to Tiffany, she was smiling with her camera in her hand, snapping pictures of the new girl. Ash flinched a little and blushed. "Tiffany Goulborne, Ashby Escott." Portia said. Rose chuckled. "It's Eshcotte, Portia. Not Escott." Portia blushed and looked away.

"Hi," Tiffany said, taking her seat next to Sabine, who was currently staring at Ash as if she was crazy. "Sabine?" I asked, noticing her stare. Sabine shook her head and chuckled nervously. "S-Sorry, that was really rude." She looked up at Ash and hesitated. "I urm, I'm Sabine." She greeted, smiling nervously. Okay, now i _know_ something fishy is going on.

Ashby smiled casually. "Nice to meet you, Sabine."


	4. Note

**NOTE**

After Ashby got introduced to everyone, we walked back to the Billings. Sabine, Constance and Kiki by my right. Ashby, Tiffany and Astrid by my left. "So Ash, do you have a boyfriend?" Constance asked, starting up a light conversation. Ash flinched a little and chuckled nervously. "Yeah but he, uh... he got... murdered." At this, my eyes widened and i felt my heart leap to my throat.

Constance's eyes grew wide. "Oh my god, i'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-" Ash raised a hand and smiled. "No, it's okay." She said, as if it was natural. "I've gotten over it," I blinked and stared at her, her green eyes betraying her words. "Who was he?" Tiffany asked, her jaw hanging from her mouth.

"Oh, he uh-" She looked away nervously. "He's an old friend of mine. Then, we started growing closer and-" Everyone nodded, excluding me. This was just way familiar. Ashby... Ariana.

My eyes widened as my heart stopped dead. Of course, why hadn't i realized it. Ariana Osgood. Thomas Pearson was her boyfriend, and he got murdered. By Ariana herself. But she couldn't have escaped wherever she was kept, could she? How does Emily know her?

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "So uh, Ash-" I began, changing the subject. "How'd you meet Emily?" I asked, my throat dry. She smiled and looked up at the sky. "Oh, we met at a party," _Typical, a party._ "Noelle introduced me to her."

We stopped dead in our tracks when she finished that sentence. Kiki actually took out her headphones to stop and stare. "You know Noelle Lange?" Tiffany asked. At that question, Ashby looked nervous and uncertain, as if she just gave away a secret. "Oh uh, yeah. Met her... at the party too." She finished. "Wow," Constance whispered in awe.

"Urm, let's go. Shall we?" Ashby asked quickly. Some of us nodded. While some others, like me, just followed her to the Billings hall. I couldn't stop staring at her. There was no doubt that this girl was either Ariana Osgood herself, or someone really close to her. Like a relative, or a best friend. I don't know, but i had to find out.

Five minutes later, i was in my room while Sabine went through her closet. I shuffled my feet out of my shoes and walked over to my desk. I sat on the chair and flipped open my laptop. It took awhile before the desktop whirled to life. I opened my email and my heart stopped. There was an email from Dash at the top, but that wasn't what made my heart stop. Below Dash, an email was sent by Cheyenne.

_This can't be happening. _I tried to ignore it, to delete it and forget about it. But i had to know, i just had to. I shakily moved my mouse to the email and opened it. My heart dropped dead and i felt like fainting.

_Ignore the note. You did this to me. You ruined my life._

My hands trembled and slipped from the mouse, hitting the table with a loud bang. Sabine looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "Is everything alright?" She asked, concerned. I couldn't speak, how could i? This note was Cheyenne's last words, and she said that i was the cause of her death. I wanted to whisper 'no' but i merely nodded.

_This _cannot_ be happening!_


	5. Shell

**SHELL**

When it was time for dinner, i made sure that i catched up with my friends on the way to the dining hall. After that frightening note, i didn't think i'd ever be able to walk alone whether if it's night or day. Tiffany and Portia were blabbering about going to Boston to find some dresses. Sabine and Constance were talking and discussing about random things, _alot_ of random things. Ash was walking nervously beside me, hands tucked behind her, breathing silently.

"So, Ash-" I started. "You're from brittain?" She nodded and looked at me shyly, her face beautiful even though she had a frown. "Oh, it's just that. You don't have a british accent," I stated, looking at her with an eyebrow raised. I hoped that she would spill soon, break down and tell me something about Ariana. Tell me everything she knew.

"Oh right, that um." She looked up from me and chuckled nervously yet quietly. "I started studying at America since i was 13, kinda loosing my accent." She whispered, looking away. I nodded slowly and eyed her suspiciously. She's done a good job covering her tracks, but i know that underneath that hard shell there was a secret. A secret that i had to know. And i will do anything to crack that shell. To find out.

"Ash! Reed! Guys!" A familiar voice called out. I shot up and watched as Emily ran towards us, her face red from all the running she did. "Emily, hey." I greeted. She let out a loud sigh and smiled cheekily. Even though she's been running, she was still really beautiful. Her golden locks fell down onto her face while her waist length curly blonde hair bounce up and down as she walk.

"Wow, you look exhausted." Portia exclaimed. She _did_ look exhausted, as if she had just ran a hundred metre dash then ran back. "Oh yeah, i just had to take care of something." Emily said, letting out another loud sigh. "So, how're you Ash?" Ash nodded hesitantly and looked at her straight in the eyes. "I'm fine." That gave me shivers. I flinched and looked away.

Emily nodded. We walked to the dining hall in silence. When i opened the door leading to the dining hall, the whole room fell silence. They watched us as we walked to the food line. Groups of girls whispering among themselves eyed us suspiciously. Groups of guys ate their food in silence but kept staring at us. As we walked to our usual billings table, Emily grabbed Ash's arm and lead her outside. I winced and followed.

"What's wrong?" I heard Ash asked. "Does anyone suspect anything?" I flinched at Emily's question. Why would she ask that?

"No, i don't think so." Ash replied, tucking in a strand of brown hair behind her ear.

"Well, i noticed just now when we were walking. Sabine and Reed were really suspicious to you." Emily said, looking around to see if anyone was listening. Of course, i hid behind a pillar but managed to get a good view without them seeing me. At Emily's sentence, my heart skipped a beat. _She knows, she knows i know._

"Well, Sabine i can associate with. But Reed-"

"No!" Emily shout-whispered. "No one can know. Don't tell anyone or this plan with go to a bust. You'll be sent back to prison and i have to go back to that wreched place in England where my dad'll slap and hit me and get drunk and just, just-" She stopped and sighed, her face turned towards the ground.

"Calm down, Em. I'm sorry," Ash whispered, her palm stroking Emily's cheek. "I won't let anyone know. I can keep my shell hardened until the end. Don't worry." Ash finished the sentence with a kiss on Emily's cheek.

My heart skipped a beat and i drew back, leaning agaisnt the pillar. I inhaled and exhaled, taking in everything i heard... and saw. I heard a whisper and a mumble, then i heard a giggle. I turned back and watch Emily giggling, her hand in Ash's. "I-I think we should go back, they're probably wondering where we went." Emily whispered, her smile wide.

Ash nodded and the two headed back to the dining hall. Leaving me speechless behind the pillar. I shut my eyes closed and let out an exhausted sigh. I stood up and walked back, eyes trailed to the floor. How does Emily know Ariana? It's obvious that Ashby is Ariana, but how did she escape? Did Emily do something? What's Ariana gonna do next? Murder me?

I stopped dead in front of the dining hall doors and shivered. _No, don't think like that. _I shook my head and went in, students voices filled my head. I needed a distration. I need to get away from Ariana. I _have_ to.

"Hey Reed, where'd you go?" Constance asked as i took my seat at the end of the table. "Urm, bathroom." I quickly replied when i caught Ash staring at me with an eyebrow raised. Emily walked up to us and took a seat across from me. "Mind if i sit here?" She asked.

We all shook our heads and she grinned. "Thanks."


	6. Familiar

**FAMILIAR**

When i got back to the billings, i made sure that no one was in the room before booting up my laptop and going onto google. I typed in 'Ashby Eshcotte'. 10 results appeared and i sighed in relief. I scrolled down and word made my heart stopped dead. I clicked on it and a website called 'BritGossip' popped up. I scrolled down and read the story.

_15 year old girl Ashby Eshcotte got murdered on the 4th of July by mysterious murderer. Police have been on the case for three months when they finally found the murderer. Ashby was schooling in St. Caress Academy. Best friends Terry Annesa and Emily Springs found her in school's gym room laying on the ground with a bullet shot between her eyes. Mr. Eshcotte had left his fortune with her when he passed away. Their fortune will be transferred to the best bank and be guarded safely. God bless the poor angel, Ashby Eshcotte._

Below the story, there was a picture of a girl with long brown hair and a sweet smile. She had emerald green eyes and looked alot like the Ashby-poser here, except she had really pale skin, not tan. This just proves that Emily helped Ariana escape prison and enroll back in Easton. Great, just great.

Sabine chose that moment to walk in the room, her face scrunched up in concentration. I quickly slammed the laptop close. She looked at me and closed the door. "Secret note?" She asked, smiling slightly. I forced a smile and chuckled. "N-No. It's just an art history project i'm doing." Sabine sighed and dropped onto her bed across from mine. She leaned on the wall and stared at me. I stared back.

The memory of Ash and Emily talking filled my mind. How they said that me _and_ Sabine were suspicious. I took my chance to speak up. "What do you think of Ash?"

She hesitated and looked away. "She's..." She took a minute to think of what word she could use. "...familiar." My eyes widened and i wanted to say 'me too' but decided agaisnt it. "Like... how so?" I know Sabine doesn't know Ariana, so how can she say she's familiar.

"I don't know," She said, shrugging. "So anyways, where's Josh? I haven't seen him since this morning." She changes subject quick. At the mention of Josh's name, my heart slammed. I had forgotten to call Josh. To meet him. To tell him that i was alright. To feel his strong arms wrapped around my waist. Damn. How could i have missed that?

I chuckled slightly and looked away. "I guess with everything going on today, i kinda forgotten." I whispered, suddenly feeling guilty. I quickly stood up and grabbed my phone. At that exact moment, my phone beeped. I looked at it and a text message from an unknown number appeared. I ignored it but i pressed the wrong button and instead went straight to the text. I wanted to close it and call Josh but then i stopped, frozen in my tracks.

_Meet me. Art Cemetery. Now. I'm giving u 4 minutes._

My heart skipped a beat. Who the hell would want to meet me at the art cemetery at this time. Maybe it was Josh. I bit my lip and turned to Sabine. "I- urm," I walked slowly to the door and gave her a nervous smile. "I gotta go!"


	7. Love her

**LOVE HER**

As i ran through the quad, my heart started beating rapidly as if it had just ran a thousand metre dash without stopping. It had to be Josh who texted me right. Maybe he was just using his friend's phone. Maybe he just lost his phone and used someone else's to text me. That _had_ to be it. Josh had to be the one who texted me.

When i reached the large doors, i slowly pushed it open and stared at the dark atmosphere crawling all around me. I gulped and silently closed the doors, my back leaning agaisnt them. My skin was tingling with fear. "Josh?" I called out, my voice shaky. I cursed under my breath and looked around. All i could see was darkness, darkness, and a little bit of the paintings that hanged on the wall but besides that, darkness.

I heard a snort and my heart got caught up in my throat. That wasn't Josh's voice. Heck, that wasn't even a guy's voice. When i first heard it, one name kept flashing up in my mind.

_Ashby-poser slash Ariana Osgood_

I quickly turned to leave but felt a cold hand on my shoulder. I shuddered and clenched my fist. I was too afraid to turn. What if she had a knife and was ready to stab my chest with it? What if she held a gun and pointed it to my forehead. I closed my eyes and managed to silently breath out, "What do you want?"

My voice echoed through the room as if felt her hand tightened. "Oh, just a little talk." Wait a second, this wasn't Ariana's voice. Had i been wrong about it?

I slowly turned around and regretted it. There, her hand still on my shoulder, was Ashby Eshcotte slash Ariana Osgood. And behind her, a disappointed Emily stood. Her arms crossed over her chest with her wavy blonde hair messy as if she had just woken up.

"Hello Reed." Ariana said coolly. She had lost her contacts, her ice blue eyes visible now. I shivered and tried to avoid eye contact, but it was impossible. "H-How did you-"

"-Escape that filthy place called the mental hospital?" She finished sarcastically. She rolled her eyes and scoffed. "I owe it all to my best friend." She glared at me and turned to look at Emily, her gaze suddenly soften.

My jaw hanged open. So it _had_ been Emily who had released her. "But-" Emily shook her head and glared at me. Woah, this was a side i had never seen of Emily. Probably no one except Ariana had even seen. Her eyes were filled with guilt but no regret. Not a single trace. "If you dare tell a living soul about Ariana, Reed Brennan." She said in a low and husky voice.

I instantly closed my mouth and bit my lip from saying anything i knew i would regret. "Why?" I suddenly asked. And i regretted it.

Emily raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" She asked calmly, walking across the room to sit on a sofa. The exact sofa that Cheyenne and Josh used to- Oh god. I felt like puking, but managed to swallow it back all down. I couldn't show my soft and vulnerable side to them, could i? No, especially not Ariana. Who had already backed up and was now leaning agaisnt a wall.

"I mean," I stated, looking her straight in the eye. "Why did you do it when you know she murdered-" I paused and bit my lip again. "-him." I managed to hiss. I could feel Ariana stiffen and turn away. Heh, that's right i said it. Better get used to the new Reed. No more vulnerable and little Reed. I felt sudden pride dwell up inside of me as i thought this.

"She didn't mean to!" Emily snapped, suddenly standing up and getting all up in my face. I was so taken back, that i nearly tripped over my own feet while backing up. Okay, maybe _not_ so new Reed. "S-She was mad and, well clearly she didn't mean to." Emily took a good look at a regretful Ariana and clenched her fist. She looked back at me, this time her face was red even in the darkness i could tell.

She bit her lip and looked like she was about to cry. I was damn surprised. Did she care so much about Ariana? Why? How could she? Ariana's a physco.

"She didn't mean to." Emily whispered, looking down onto the ground. Her eyes covered by her long bangs. "She loved him." She sounded like she was struggling to say it. Is it possible that Emily might like Ariana in more then just a friend- No, that's impossible, right? That can't be true. Emily was an Easton Legacy. She could get any guy around her finger and rope them in. Why would she choose this physco?

Emily looked back up at me with her tear-drenched face. She was slightly shorter then me but she had always made me feel small with her huge popularity and all. But now, now she looked like a little child that had lost her parents. Had lost everything. Ariana came up to her and wrap her slim arms around her. Emily turned and sobbed into Ariana's black jacket.

My heart went out to her. Literally. She looked so vulnerable and sad. Even Ariana looked like she was about to cry. How could this happen. I took a step back. Bad move.

Ariana's gaze turned to me, her icy glare gave me the shivers like hell no other. "Reed," She started, her voice shaking a little. "I am-" She paused and broke down. Her face instantly changed expression from anger to sorrow. "-begging you to not tell anyone." She finished, looking at me with a different stare. With a stare that made your heart break. A stare that made you want to tear out your hair and say 'I'm sorry' for no reason.

Instantly my heart did flip flops. I had never, ever, _ever_ seen this side of Ariana before. Not even near Noelle. Not even near Thomas. Okay, so maybe she had but i didn't see it but. But right now. This moment. She looked like an ordinary high school girl begging for another's forgiveness.

I slowly sighed and nodded. "I swear." I said, half-smiling. And to my total surprise, she half-smiled back. Then she patted Emily on the back and whispered something to her ear, giving it a lick. I shuddered while Emily smiled. Ooookay. Maybe they _are_ together.

"Can you leave now?" Emily choked, looking at me. "I need to talk to her privately." I nodded quickly and raced out the door, my heart beating rapidly. Okay, what the hell had just happened.

Even from the outside, i could hear shouts. But all i heard was, 'Tell her' 'How could you' 'Sorry' and 'love you'. I felt my heart tighten at everyword. Especially the last one. I fled to my room in a heartbeat and jumped into bed, pulling the covers so high up it was covering my face. I sighed and let a small smile play on my lips. _You know, maybe Ariana isn't so bad after all. _

Then my smile faded. _But she'll _always_ be the murderer that took my first love away from me. _


End file.
